Silence
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: Shuichi questions Yuki about why his apartment is so quiet and how could he stand it?


Disclaimer: Gravitation will never ever be mine but I give this fanfic as a form of appreciation to Maki Murakami's work.  
  
Silence  
by Yui Miyamoto  
  
"So sleepy..." Yuki mumbled as he fell on the bed. Well, actually, he plopped down and grabbed a pillow like a little kid.  
I frowned a bit as his back faced me. Then, I unbuttoned his shirt and made him sit up a bit as I slipped on a t-shirt.  
"Mm...don't wanna move," he again mumbled to me like a stubborn little kid.  
"You're a completely different person when you're sleepy," I commented.   
Yuki fell to the other side of the bed: My side. And I began to sigh in slight frustration.  
But then, when I was about to protest, he curled up in a little ball hugging my pillow and I couldn't even think of being annoyed anymore.  
I got off the bed and changed into another tank top and shorts. Through the reflection in the mirror, I could see his sleeping face.  
Then, I went outside into the living room and turned on the light. I stood there for a moment, but then I leaned on the wall while crossing my arms.  
"I'm glad you let me live here, Yuki." I smiled to myself while once again whispering, "There's no place I'd rather be in anyway."  
I pushed myself off the wall and stood in the middle of the empty room. Turning in a circle, I slowly looked at everything in the room. Everything was as familiar as the back of my hand by now. But all the while, I had always wondered, "Who has come through here? How many people have come here for my Yuki?"  
"Yes...mine..." I calmly said to myself and felt warm all over at this thought.  
For a moment there, I stood there in triumph and thought, "Yes, mine!"  
Then, I turned off the light and went to the kitchen only to look around again.  
Lastly, I saved Yuki's 'study' for last. I had not taken two steps when I stopped suddenly. "This was where I gave him a kiss."  
It was very stupid of me to think of this, but whenever I passed this point in the room, this memory always rushes back to me. I had never been so honest with my feelings that I think that's why I remember it so well.  
Then again, when it came to Yuki, good or bad, I remembered...I really, really remembered...  
I sat at my little stool at his desk that I had countlessly told him stories and still will. I'd look at photographs, but I didn't feel like it today.  
  
Silence.  
  
All I hear is silence in this lonely apartment. At this, I felt a bit upset for Yuki.  
"How can you handle the silence?" I thought to myself while leaning my arms on his desk and placing my head on it as if I were taking a nap. "I know I'm loud...but it's so lonely."  
Getting up, I walked slowly back to the bedroom and thought, "What was life for you without me, Yuki?"  
  
In this silence...I can't stand this silence...it's not peaceful...everything echoes so loudly...  
  
Yuki was now chewing on my pillow. I thought it was so cute that I got my face as close to his, but not enough to make him wake up.  
Even though I was light-headed from the cuteness, I placed our blanket on him.  
And he mumbled in his sleep, "Yes...I know that..."  
I looked at him curiously from all directions. (I think I'm way too hyper any time of the day. ^^;;; But that's a good thing! Yuki needs that! Yosh!)  
So, there I was on the edge of the bed peering at him like a cat. Observing my cute pray unable to do anything but stare at his sleeping face.   
I didn't want to touch him, but I couldn't resist.   
So, my hand touched that sleeping boy's face and I turned to lie my head on the bed. "How could you handle this silence?" I softly said to him.  
This was the question that had bothered me ever since I had met him and had come to this apartment. This loneliness that was in the air...  
"How...could...you...?" And I drifted off to sleep with my eyes drooping and Yuki's very handsome face in front of me so close that I could feel his warmth.  
I stirred as I opened my eyes in a blur. There was Yuki staring down at me but he had picked me up from the floor wrapping me with the same blanket I had given him earlier.  
He sat down on the bed as I laid on his chest. Yuki adjusted the blanket for us to both share it. And his warm arms were around me.  
"You're so loud," he whispered in a seemingly annoyed voice. But I knew better by now...  
"Mmhmm..." I answered half-listening since I was 90% in sleep world.  
"You and your questions." He looked down at me. "You ask too many questions."  
"All this time, I thought I could handle it." Then, he hugged me tighter and kissed me on the top of my head. "But once You entered the threshold of this apartment, I couldn't handle the silence any longer."  
Smiling, I drifted off to sleep as I felt him staying awake at his own response.  
  
--  
Author's note: _ 


End file.
